


substance, inconstant

by kalypsobean



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: Thank you to Prinzenhasserin for cheerleading and beta input!





	substance, inconstant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercutioLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercutioLives/gifts).



> Thank you to Prinzenhasserin for cheerleading and beta input!

The sound of music dogged his steps, a lute played from between his ears; an endless tune, a cacophony of strings and echoes. Voices seemed distant, as if they spake behind a screen, or from nowhere at all, unreal, formless. He wished only 'twould stop, for such sounds led his mind to rage, despite their pure beauty, in simple form and song. 

 

Would that it were a dream! A fever dream incurred by death, a rattling fugue, an end - a swiftly falling curtain, silent and dark. Would that he be rid of those families at war, turning Verona upon itself! And of rash actors, who by so courting death, they called it hence without regard to reason! But death itself would not sunder him from Romeo's fate, for death itself proved not an end at all. He heard her laughter as his body fell away and left him standing free, removed from all mortal restraints.

 

"Alas, my friend!  
Tis Queen Mab's touch I feel on my brow!  
Gentle fae, she calls me near and asketh  
for me to stay the hand of my dear friend  
Doomed art thou Romeo, sealed is thy fate  
For I cannot prevent thy journey hence."

 

Thus spake poor Mercutio; rather, an inconstant shade of Mercutio, still with some remembrances of living things: those which retained their lustrous shine, alluring, as if to enquire _could he see? could he touch?_ , which taunts recalled his woe. For dead he lay, slain by Tybalt's hand; yet Tybalt before him stood, for 'twas life that waited after death, mayhap not death at all, for Tybalt was as real, alive and well, breathing like one still hale.

"Good morrow, Mercutio," Tybalt spoke, a sound like bells; as if 'twas touched by fae.

 

Alas, alack; he would be rid of nothing!

 

"There remains no need for quarrel still  
between us, Mercutio! Fae have called,  
perhaps they brought this circumstance upon  
our heads with reason. Honour of my house  
aside, I have no qualm with you, nor I  
desire to duel anew. 'Twould be at cross  
purpose, without result, as none could see  
but ourselves. Look! All have left, we remain  
as shades; our enmity has bound us here,  
we must wander unless our task is met;  
if not, our souls are forfeit, fae for  
all eternity. I wish not to stay  
a shade! I long to feel the sun shining -"

 

Mercutio could hear no more; a pull he felt, one only soothed by turning from Tybalt. Queen Mab called him, her chariot ablaze, as if to stir his heart to act; not to dance or sing or rut, in shade he was as light... he travelled as one accustomed to richness, drawn by nimble-footed horses and a driver of soft hand; Verona itself seemed to fade around him, a shroud of fog to hide his advance from prying eyes perchance some force wished obstruction upon him. 

 

The lakes now shimmered, with dawn upon them, though first light had yet to crest stone walls. Darkness lingered as if drawn by nefarious purpose, holding shadow captive, an ill omen indeed. Dread lay upon his heart; 'twas not pure black, but candlelight was of paltry relief. 

"'Tis Mantua! Why bring me here? Fair fae,  
pray tell what thy doth wish from me!"

And _shush_ , she said, her touch that of a breeze, soft like a lover's parting kiss. The chariot tarried such that Mercutio could see his surrounds, a shadow in fitful rest. He reached out with intent to touch, caress with gentle hands, soft words

 

"Romeo! Romeo, friend! Listen well!  
For you may yet avoid my fate, listen!  
Heed this warning, let Juliet alone,  
live!"

 

But drawn on time borrowed from dawn was their meeting, and fae Queen Mab only travelled in dreams, peddling visions to those in need or want; as much mischief she caused as service gave. Though tired was he, sleep was a cruel mistress, demanding Mercutio need leave, lest the light of day render him dust.

 

Yet too late did Mercutio wake! 

"O unhappy fate!  
Is there naught left to take from me, that such  
Tragic kismet would give this chance, withdrawn  
so quick; the fae helpless to intervene!  
Queen Mab, lover so cruel, you would take me  
as if I were a child, your foundling left  
in place to trick, deceive, mislead, so that  
no one would think to look until  
too late. I will not be your King of Fae!  
That role is reserved for one who knows  
your aims. I do not care for tricks, or your  
unbridled treachery; if you had meant  
Romeo to be saved, you need only  
have turned aside the tip of Tybalt's sword  
or spake to Tybalt not to strike."

 

                                                  "Had I  
known then that which I know now, my cousin  
would not have took her life in grief, or my  
family honour besmirched; Juliet  
is gone, and Romeo with her. Can we  
not be friends, as once we were, or mayhap  
fair Mercutio, the world of fae is  
ill suited to thee? 'Tis shadow and dusk,  
a duty for those who thrive on order,  
content being unseen."

 

                                   "Would this were a dream!  
A Capulet asks my help, with a son  
of Montague already lost! Would that  
I could wake, and all be undone, only  
never would I let Romeo alone,  
leaving Juliet to marry County Paris,  
you and I to our mortal lives, our fates  
not entwined, nor they decided!"

 

"'Tis no fault of thine! If we should have been  
brought to this Heaven, the world of Fae,  
'twould have occurred in another manner;  
mayhap that Juliet and Romeo  
too were Fate's design, for now our houses -  
yours by proxy, mine by blood - are combined;  
we two Fae, empowered to watch over  
this nascent alliance, to truly end  
bloodshed, no more tears! Dream a future  
where peace reigns foremost, no more children lost,  
violence no longer stained Verona's streets,  
two households maintained in a fragile peace.  
'Tis within our grasp!"

 

                                 "Tybalt, thy words sound  
of far more hope than practical, for we  
in truth can do naught but nudge; a dreamer  
may heed, or may not. Yet 'tis a challenge,  
one which may prove fruitful, or not so much  
successful as one hoped; but I take it,  
and shall see which of us is most able."

 

Thus, from her chariot, the wagoner and atomies aready, Queen Mab smiled - her work was done; Verona needed her no more. In capable hands it rested, those of fair Tybalt and Mercutio! To the house of Capulet and the house of Montague they must hurry; their labour was not yet begun, the truce on knife-edge. Yet, together through eternal guidance, true peace would remain possible, should those mortals left behind only listen to their hearts, heed their dreams, and war no more.


End file.
